


Heart

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During episode The Untouchables</p>
<p>March 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Shots exploded and Rahad's fleeing car clipped Bodie. He fell, momentarily stunned and winded. Heard Doyle's panicked shout.

Here was Doyle, rolling him onto his back, seeking his heart.

_He wrapped his arms around Doyle, pulling him down into a desperate embrace. "Never knew you cared."_

_"Of course I bloody care!" Doyle snarled and crushed an angry kiss onto Bodie's mouth._

Bodie forced a laugh. "Never knew you cared." 

And they joked about blanks in Doyle's gun.

Later, in the moments before solitary sleep, Doyle whispered, "Of course I bloody care," and longed to feel again that safely beating heart.


End file.
